A Multi-Universe Thanksgiving
by SaintsEmpressJae
Summary: A fun little story I wrote about my lovely fandom family's bosses getting together for the holiday!


**Featuring: Jae, Basil, Yuri, Eris, Dee, Naeva, Meredith, Lux, Reina, Shackles, Genesis, Alvaro, Kuro, and V!**  
_(The best of my ability anyway ^_^ )_

A small explosion could be heard from the kitchen as Jae cursed loudly and threw the bathroom door open.

"The fuck was that?!"

She sped down the hall, as Basil came to his room door and laughed, calling to her as she stampeded down the stairs,

"Aww, you fucked it up now!"

"SHUT UP HERBIE!" was all she could muster as she flew downstairs. She hit the ground floor and sprinted to the kitchen, bursting through and almost taking the swinging doors off their hinges.

The woman was covered in flour, and chomping on some sweet rolls that were cooling on the stove, "Hey Jae! I was just-"

"Giving her a heart attack? Nice." Jae turned to see Basil had been right on her heel, and was doing all he could to keep from toppling over with laughter. He had no idea who this lady was, assuming she was another boss, because no one else would have the guts to set foot inside that kitchen unattended today. He laughed harder.

"ERIS! The fuck was that sound?! and you know damn well you're not allowed in my kitchen after last time!" (x)

"Aww..I couldn't wait until later Jae, I'm hungry now! So I made a pop tart!" Eris flashed a bright smile at the duo.

"So, what about the noise?" Basil asked from behind Jae.

The woman simply rolled her eyes, "Well…it was taking too long."

"Eris…."

"So! So I thought a firecracker would help out, and ya know, give it a little kick!" the woman slid to the right to reveal an exploded toaster and what was left of the three bags of floor sitting next to it. Eris threw her hands up and wiggled her fingers, "Pop-tart flambé."

It took Basil every ounce of strength he could muster not to piss himself laughing as Jae's reactions. When she settled to grabbed a knife and started walking menacingly toward Eris though, he stopped chuckling just enough to grab her shoulders and spin her around, "Hey little Birdie, calm down," his eyes widened as she pointed the knife toward him.

"_I need you,_" she pressed the tip to his nose.  
_"to take her,"_ pointing the knife to Eris now,  
_"to breakfast."_ the knife was at his nose once more.

"O-okay."

Jae breathed in deeply and sighed, setting the knife down and fidgeting with something in her pocket. Basil rubbed her shoulders before bringing a hand to his nose, almost in the moment feeling badly about what happened, until Jae shoved a crumpled list in his face, with a smile plastered on hers.

"Then while you're out could you get just these few things for me?"

He looked over the list and rolled his eyes, "FUCK N-"

She kissed the tip of his nose and grabbed her apron, cranking her radio up and going to work, "Thanks Herbie!" she called over her shoulder.

He sighed and grabbed his keys, Eris close in tow as he left the kitchen. "She better be thankful as fuck…" he grumbled to himself as he opened the front door. Eris quickly grabbed his wrists and ran toward the car, Basil damn near tripping over his own feet, "Whoa whoa! What the hell?!"

"Oh man! I've got such a great idea!" Eris squealed as she jumped in the car, "After breakfast though, after breakfast."

* * *

"Look! Theres an Image by Design just right there! We could just-"

"Say one more thing about my hair, mate, and it'll be your last."

"Don't be so uptight…like that ponytail."

"Why I oughta…!"

The car swerved through several others while the men in the front seat fought like children.

"Who do ya think'll win?" the grey haired woman watched the two intently with a grin. The other blew a purple strand of hair out of her face, as she continued to file her nails, and simply shrugged, "I dunno, but, Yuri, mon ami, could you possibly watch where we're going?" her eyes never leaving her nails.

"Sorry love."

The driver grabbed the wheel and pulled them back onto the right side of the road, as he gave the dark man to his right a flick in the nose, Meredith simply swatting his hand away, "Suppose we should be chivalrous and escort these fine ladies to the party first, then we can discuss all the ways my hair is superior."

"We could discuss some of your other 'superior assets' too baby," chuckled Dee. Naeva hooted and glanced up at her friend with a smirk.

Meredith turned around and grinned back at Dee, sparkles damn near falling from his flawless smile, "It would be my pleasure to do more than discuss them with you, _my darling Dee_." he winked at the older woman.

"Too bad she's not into girls, mate," Yuri snorted and tugged on one of Meredith's dreads.

"Says the cheerleader."

The men were immediately back to arguing, as Naeva and Dee giggled in the back.

"You think they'll fight all night?"  
"Hopefully they'll rip their shirts off and we get to see some sexy bodies."

The women sat back and sighed, content with the images in their heads, as they fist bumped one another and laughed.

* * *

"I-is this okay?" She wriggled her thick framed glasses up with her nose and looked back at Jae.

"Perfect! Oh man you two are way better help than Eris and Herb!" Jae appreciatively tapped the brunette's shoulder as she went out to check the table. V had all the decorations out in no time flat, and was just sitting in a chair, fiddling with her red jacket, "Looks good right?"

"Wow V! It's perfect!"

"I meant my new jacket, but yeah, that table's pretty fierce too."

Jae laughed as she grabbed the redhead under her arm, "Hah! You're my kinda girl! Come on, there's a few more things to finish up in the kitchen."

"Jae, you know I'm not the best cook."

Jae rolled her eyes, "Please, Kuro's doing fine, and as long as you don't blow anything up, we'll be good!"

"I dunno…" V bit her lip.

"You got any firecrackers?"

"No?"

"Then we'll be alright." Jae chuckled and walked into the kitchen with V in tow.

* * *

"No way."

"Yeah."

"Well…you ARE going to tell him…right?"

"And break his little heart?! Jesus Rei, I'm not that much of an asshole! I mean, did you hear how happy I said the goober was? How could I tell him there's no Santa?"

The two girls were giggling as they sped their way to Jae's. They hadn't seen each other in a while and were having some much-needed girl time, at the expense of Matt and Carlos of course.

"You have to, can you imagine when he doesn't get that Nyteblade action figure, or that Bloody Canonness body pillow that he only asked Santa for?"

"Please, Kinzie has the whole ship bugged, I'll know what that something is. How did you break the news to Carlos?"

"Hah! Carlos knows there's no such thing as Santa!" Reina laughed and pushed her friend playfully.

"I didn't know, ya know, he's a baby gangster so…"

"Oh Lux!" The two laughed and continued down the highway.

* * *

"So..you're an alien?"

"Yup."

"That's…pretty badass."

"Thanks."

"Damn, and they even let you become President in your time?"

"Right?"

"That's fucking awesome!"

The dinner was going fantastic, well, as well as it could possibly go with 14 equally sociopathic bosses with guns and ammo up to their ears, sitting at a luxurious dinner table, and trying to have manners. Jae was being her overbearing, ever interested self and was making Shackles describe what her universe was like, Shackles being an alien an all. Genesis had gotten Kuro to open up and chat around with the other bosses, and aside from Yuri and Meredith going on about who had manlier hair, and Basil's occasion pea flying onto Jae's plate, everyone was getting along great.

Just then a knock could be heard at the front door.  
"OOH! Last guest!" Jae jumped up and rushed out of the dining room.  
"How many bosses does she know?!" Genesis leaned over to ask Basil, and he simply shrugged, "Eh, who knows? She's infectious you know?"

"HAH." Basil snorted and Genesis merely looked confused, "Sorry, I mean, she's easy going ya know? People get drawn to her, I dunno." he shrugged.

"Okay! You guys! I'd like you to meet, Alvaro!" Jae entered and stepped to the side, as a man dressed fully in red and black appeared behind her, wolf designs on everything he wore. Guns were drawn and locked on the man, as he simply threw up his hands in defense, "Whoa! Holy Saints Batman."  
Jae stood in the middle of the impending skirmish.

"Whoa whoa! Thanksgiving guys! Guns down! He may be Brotherhood, but he used to roll with us….well me…and…" She hung her head down in shame momentarily before throwing it back up with a smile, "He's no Maero, or Shogo, so we can get along okay?"

Everyone looked around for each other's approval before nodding and returning to dinner. Jae made sure to bring a few extras cases of beer with the next round of food. The laughter and rambunctious behavior was back in waves once again.

* * *

Naeva poked her head into the kitchen where Jae, Dee, and V were gathering up the dishes from dinner,

"Girls, you are going to want to see this,"

She had a huge smile on her face and disappeared soon after, Dee close on her heels, she never missed anything that got her friend _that_ excited. V and Jae shrugged to each other before following the other women out. V's mouth gaped as Jae laughed at the scene before them. Yuri and Meredith, both a few cases deep at least, and tired of each other's shit circling each other, with tempers ready to boil over, well, more ego, less temper.

"You can't compare with _this_," Meredith flexed his muscles and flashed a smile at some of the swooning ladies. As an added bonus, he whipped his shirt off and threw it toward a blushing Kuro, winking at the woman before flexing at Yuri, "All Man baby!"

Yuri crossed his arms, semi-reluctant until an excited Dee and Jae encouraged him, and when his latest beer hit his stomach, his shirt flew off and all of the rest of the girls swooned, Alvaro caught in the middle of Eris and Reina on the couch, giddy just like the girls. The boys took pride in the reaction they got and continued their show for the girls. The girls squealed with laughter, while Basil merely shook his head and walked to the kitchen for the moment, he wasn't about to join in on all that fun. Jae ran after him, returning shortly after to join in the girls' fun.(x)

* * *

Eris squealed with delight and ran outside as someone laid on a truck horn. It was late into the night, and everyone was wasted. Lux and V were sitting on the couch inside giggling about how alike the hair was and how sexy red-heads are, braiding each others hair and between snorts and hoots. Reina and Alvaro were comparing each other's Carloses, laughing at how similar he was, even if such radically different universes. The rest followed Eris out to see what was going on.

Dee and Naeva sat on the deck, drinks in hand, congratulating each other and laughing about the hand the had in getting the shirtless show a few hours ago.

The other eight, were in the back of the truck, hooting, hollering, and roaring about what was in the vehicle. They came out in roller-skates, pads, and dildo bats. and all Eris said was "Dildo Jousting!" before jumping on Meredith's back, who was well informed of her plan. Jae climbed on Yuri's back, as Shackles offered her shoulders to Genesis. Basil shrugged and offered his to Kuro, and the teams set off to opposite sides of the street. Dee and Naeva took turns as refs as the combatants skated toward each other, always missing, if they even made it that far, most were piss drunk and only made it a few feet before stumbling and falling, tossing into a fit of laughter in the streets lights. It was a good thing no one else lived in the simulation.

* * *

The morning ended with everyone piling into the living room, conglomerating onto the giant couches. Jae was snuggled between her two favorite guys, Basil resting his arms on her outstretched legs, while Yuri wrapped an arm around her an laughed before he nodded off with the rest of them,

"Excellent dinner party love. We'll have to do this again."


End file.
